


Odd ... in a good way!

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Multi, also slight mention of abuse, it's a threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a usual day of Yugo coming home to his loved ones but somehow the evening turned out to be more intense and with a secret that Yugo finally was able to set free.  [Yep that thing even has a little plot inside besides the porn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd ... in a good way!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to begin with: that was my first time writing a threeway have mercy with me and my english! Also this was quick idea that suddenly popped up in my head and I really wanted to write it because I needed something cute, porny and sad. (Does that make sense, yes it does!)

When Yugo entered the door of his home he couldn’t even say a word so fast was Yuya running towards him and hugging him tight.

“Welcome home Yugo!” He said enthusiastic. Yugo blinked confused for a moment but smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Wow I didn’t even know someone can miss me so much after just a day.” He grinned and gave Yuya a kiss.

He was away the whole day since he helped a friend with his D-Wheel. It was nice for him to come home and get such a greeting. Yuya really knew how to cheer him up after a hard day.

“Just happy that you are home.” He smiled.

“Didn’t Yuto give you enough love over the day?” He grinned and could hear a loud crack from the kitchen that was probably caused by some bowl falling on the ground.

“Hey I can hear very well!” was followed. Yugo laughed.

“Nah Yuto wasn’t here either since Shun needed his help for something. So it was just me the whole day because no one I know actually had time but I also had to show up at You Show so it was okay.”

“I told you that you just could have joined me going to Shun.” Yuto came out of the kitchen and smiled at the image of Yuya burying his face into Yugo’s chest.

“No. I think Shun wants to have some time alone with you too sometimes. I can’t be the clingy boyfriend who has to join at every little thing.” He mumbled.

Yuto and Yugo looked at each other with a knowing smile. He went to them and gave Yugo a kiss to.

“I finished dinner. Go shower quickly.” He said.

“Yes sir!” Yugo poked his tongue at him and left them to go shower.

He was happy with the situation right now. 

It was not long ago that they decided to move in together since they now were at least old enough. Yuya’s mother still would come by often or they went to her place a lot but all in all living with Yuto and Yuya together now alone was perfect. With moving together their relationship also went on a new level. They always knew there was something between the three of them but they ignored it a long time and stayed good friends. Until one faithful day on which Yuya decided that he kissed him out of the blue and Yuto saw them. It was a short awkward moment but the minute Yuto looked at them and said it was cute they should do that again was when they noticed it was time to talk things out. And now they were here and it was good like it was. Yugo went into the shower and like always he tried his best to avoid looking in the big mirror that was in the bathroom as he undressed himself.

Out of the shower and into comfortable clothes he felt relieved. He went to their living room that was connected to the kitchen. Dinner was already ready and Yuto and Yuya waited for him. They ate and talked about their day. Yugo told how he had to face a big problem with someone’s D-Wheel. Since they lived here people started to get curious on how riding duels would work so he helped a few people to build their own and he loved to do so.

When they finished eating and putting away their dishes Yugo laid himself flat on the couch.

“Ahh I waited for this all day.”

“So much that there even isn’t room for us on the couch?” Yuto said with a grin.

“There is always place for you two on this couch.” Yugo responded and returned that grin at him. Yuya just carefully crawled on the couch and laid himself right onto Yugo.

“I think I found my spot. Very soft. I stay here.”

Yugo chuckled and patted Yuya’s head.

They ended up with Yuto sitting between them and on each side Yugo and Yuya cuddled themselves against him. They turned on the TV and for a while it was silent between them. Yuya started move on the couch so the he was on Yuto with one half and on Yugo with the other.

“Did you know we had a cat?” Yugo asked playing serious. He poked Yuya’s cheeks who enjoyed the attention he got.

“A very interesting cat I would say” Yuto answered and stroked Yuya’s stomach, which the boy took with pleasure.

“Hey if you already talking about me like this you can at least give me a bit more attention than that.” Yuya poked his tongue at them.

“With pleasure.” Yuto said and softly pulled Yuya on his lap so he could kiss him. Yuya first made a surprise sigh but started to return the kiss quickly. Yugo could see a light blush on his face. Yuya was so shy about things like that even though he was the one who started it.

They were all very hesitant about going farther than kisses and cuddles. Sure it always wouldn’t stay like this. As Yugo watched them he started to draw little circles on Yuya’s back and looked at how his back curved under these touches. He liked it and went a little father as he sneaked under Yuya’s shirt and did the same thing again. This time Yuya broke the kiss and sighed happily.

“That feels soft.” He giggled.

“And it was the ultimate distraction to steal those lips before your eyes!” Yugo grinned at him and started to kiss Yuto know instead who enjoyed this silently with a grin.

Yuya pouted. So we are playing that game he thought with a smile and did the same that Yugo started with. He slides one hand under Yugo’s shirt but did the same to Yuto too. He felt their muscles and went up so their shirts lifted too. Yuya did that without thinking but when he felt his own body heating up from this action he stopped with where he was and stared at the other two with a red face. They still kissed each other deeply.

Yuto had the full control over the kiss and pushed his tongue into Yugo’s mouth who really enjoyed this treatment. Staring at his two boyfriends like this Yuya could feel even more how his body wanted more of this and he felt a little embarrassed. When Yuto broke the kiss and stared at Yugo he looked at him puzzled. 

They both saw Yuya’s red cheeks and noticed that he become a little nervous. They all thought the same. Right now they were about to cross another border and Yugo couldn’t stop and be more afraid of it than he ever was. Not because he couldn’t trust them. They were some of the few people he fully could trust but he was afraid because once they started they would find out.

Besides that, none of them knew really what do because neither of them had much experience and if so they never had a relationship with two people at the same time. Yuto took Yuya in his arms and slowly started to kiss his neck.

“If any of you want to stop this we can, okay?” He mumbled but clearly enough so both of them could hear it.

Yugo bit his lips. He wanted it and seeing as the other two enjoyed this more and more he didn’t want to disappoint them. Yugo reached for Yuya’s top and undressed him so Yuto had more space to kiss Yuya’s neck. He seemed to really enjoy that and Yuto pulled Yugo to his face and started to kiss him. Yugo felt little shivers running down his body and he crawled nearer to Yuya so he could touch his body.

The redhead started again with his game and pulled Yugo’s shirt up. They broke their kiss so Yugo could get out of his shirt. With a knowing grin to each other Yugo started to reach for Yuto’s lips again. Now Yuya was able to turn around and do the same with Yuto so he also lost his shirt after a short time.

Yuya smiled shyly at them.

“You are so cute.” Yugo mumbled and started to place plenty of kisses on Yuya’s body, who then started to giggle.

“I know you probably don’t want to move right now but the couch is getting pretty small.” Yuto watched them with a soft smile.

“Make me.” Yugo mumbled not thinking of letting go of Yuya. Yuto smirked and without a warning he lifted Yugo up and threw his body over his shoulders. “Sorry I must kidnap that kid right now. You have the choice to either go with me and play with him or stay.” He asked Yuya, who jumped up and give Yuto a quick kiss.

“I will help you with his crime.”

“H-Hey!” Yugo tried to stay serious but couldn’t stop laughing.

They carried him to their bedroom and gently put him on the bed. Yugo had his eyes closed but when he felt the soft bed under his body he opened his eyes and his body got stiff.

Yuto and Yuya were next to him looking at him. Yuto started to put his fingers on the beginning of Yugo’s pants. They were just track pants so one pull would be enough to get them off of him.

Yuya sensed something was odd with Yugo when Yuto put his hands there. There was panic in his eyes and he saw that Yugo’s breath was getting faster.

“Yuto wait …” He said and called one looked at him first with a surprised look but as soon as he noticed Yugo he felt it too.

“H-hey is everything alright?” He asked a little guilty for not noticing it earlier.

“N-N-No! Everything is alright!” Yugo said with a hushed voice which definitely told the other two that something wasn’t okay.

“Hey, we said that we say if we are not okay with something. That counts for you too.” Yuya said, worried.

Yugo stared at his boyfriends.

“I … I’m sorry.” He mumbled and looked away from them embarrassed. How could he tell them that?

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and felt how he got pulled into Yuto’s arms. He felt ashamed of himself when he first was afraid of this touch. It was Yuto after all. He loved him.

“If I did something wrong please tell me. I’m sorry.”

Yugo cuddled his face into Yuto’s chest and shook his head quickly.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. That was me. I’m …” He couldn’t speak more. He saw Yuya crawling next to him. Yugo hated it when Yuya was worried because he got worried so easily and he always cared so much. He reached for his face and gently stroked his cheek.

“I’m fine okay.”

They didn’t say anything and stayed in that position for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. They were curious on what happened with Yugo but if something wasn’t right and he didn’t want to talk about it than they wouldn’t push him.

“I … have to tell you something first. About me. About something that happened years ago, back in the City.” He whispered into Yuto’s chest but they could understand him.

“Only if you really want to. It’s okay if you can’t.” Yuto kissed his forehead which made Yugo smile.

“No I really want you to know because sadly … it’s a part of me.”

He pulled himself out of Yuto’s embrace and sat to the opposite of them. He needed to look at them and he needed a little distance. They still looked at him worried.

“Y-You know about when people in the City get captured by the security at some point they would get a mark so everyone could see that they were prisoners and also could be tracked down easily?” They slowly nodded.

“Well a few years back there was an incident with a few friends of mine from the orphanage and some other guys. We didn’t do anything wrong and they just started to pick a fight, even though they were much older. If I remember correctly they must have been really drunk. I wanted to protect the others so I lured them away. It turned out that they were searched by the security. By the time they found us they took us all with them – even me. I didn’t think much of it at that time and was annoyed. I mean, I didn’t do anything so what right did they have. Well turned out that the officers who took me in were pretty much sick in their heads. Otherwise I can’t explain that to myself.” Yuya and Yuto listened to him without saying something but they were worried for which direction Yugo’s story would make.

“Well, they had no right to get me in prison and they knew that. But they didn’t listen to those laws and took me into the room were the marks got on your body.” Yugo stopped thinking of this event made him sick too.  He had to – he had to continue. He wanted them to know it. They had every right especially after he rejected them in such a harsh way. He could have stopped earlier and just tell them that he wasn’t ready but he really was. He didn’t thought it would affect him that much.

“Well … as I said. Those guys were sick and they wanted to have some fun. I don’t know what makes police officers turn into that, but I was afraid of what would happen. T-They tied me to the chair and I had no way of running away. All I did was scream and hope that someone would hear me and that someone would help me. Since this was not documented and they had no right to imprison me, they didn’t listen to any of the rules. Usually you get the marks on your face – somewhere visible. But they put them on me for fun, not to actually get me into prison. So they started to take my pants off …” Yugo’s body shivered in fear when he thought back to it. Yuto was about to say something but he stopped him. No he had to go through that.

“They started to tease me – tell me terrible things what they wanted to do with me. But they would mark me first because that would be their trophy. Proof. I wanted to escape but the chains were so tight I couldn’t do anything. I screamed and cried and it made them even more motivated to hurt me. They started to put the mark on me when I fully was undressed. They were hungry and just waited for their turn.” Yugo stopped and looked at his legs. If Yuto would have pulled his pants down earlier they would have seen it without an explanation. It was good that he told them and they would understand. Yugo still couldn’t stop of being afraid.

“The mark is right here.” He pointed at the inner side of his tight. He looked ashamed. “I … didn’t want you to see it because I didn’t want you to think badly of me.” Yugo didn’t dare to look at them until he felt a soft touch on his knee. He glanced at Yuya and could see that he was silently crying. Tears ran down his face as he stared at him.

“We would never think of you like that.” He tried to control his voice.

“B-But I rejected you even though you are one of the most precious people to me. I hurt you too. I don’t want you to think I see any connection between those guys and you.” He said guilty.

“Yugo …” Yuto mumbled. Even in his eyes Yugo could see that he was near to tears.

“That’s normal. You experienced a really traumatic event in your life. It’s pretty normal to not be able to go back like nothing happened and you don’t have to feel bad for anything. It’s okay, really.”

Yugo couldn’t bear it anymore and took Yuya in his hands to hug him. The other one fast held him tight and buried his face into his chest.

“I’m sorry!” He said.

“Hey there. I’m okay. Everything is alright.” Yuya whispered.  

“But … did they continue? Did they really did those things to you?” Yuya asked hesitantly.

He shook his head.

“Someone came by and heard me screaming. The guy said that he didn’t knew a new prisoner would come so he looked and found us. He stopped them and called others for help. I can’t remember much what happened after but I knew they wrapped me into blankets and took me away. My caretaker from the orphanage was so upset about what happened with me. I never saw her that angry and she really made a scene with the police. Even though we were Commons we have our human rights and no one deserves to be treated like that. That’s something she said. I remember clearly.”

They became silent. Yuya was still in his arms and he could feel Yugo’s fast heartbeat. He was surprised to see Yugo smiling at him softly.

“I feel so relieved right now.” He said. “I was so afraid of telling it even though I knew I could trust you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yuto kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for trusting us this way.” Yuya said smiling. Yugo wiped away the tears that were still visible on Yuya’s face. “I’m happy now. That is past.” He smiled.

“But … I want you to see it.” He looked from one to the other.

“Are you really sure? We have time. We don’t need to rush things.” Yuto asked him.

“No … I am okay like this. I want to have good thoughts about this topic again and I feel like with who I am able to.”

The other two stared at him.

“But the second you feel bad you tell us, no matter what!”

He nodded and laid himself back again.

“I trust you.” He answered.

They hesitated for a moment but they also trusted Yugo to be sure about it. Also their motivation to make this experience good for Yugo was high.

“So today’s lucky member to get a special treatment would be you then” Yuto mumbled and started to kiss Yugo again. This time the blue-haired boy felt way better. His body was relaxed and Yuto’s lips felt even better than before. During the kiss he felt how Yuya kissed down his collarbone and felt his hands on his pants again. At first he had the need to stop again but Yuya did everything with such carefulness that Yugo’s fear soon vanished. No – this was different. This was something he really wanted.

Yuya slowly pulled Yugo’s pants down. As he already could expected Yugo didn’t put on any underwear after he showered. Yuya giggled.

But then he saw the mark on Yugo. He felt anger coming up when he imagined what those people did to Yugo. They went so far. The mark was not big but to see it on such a place. He slowly let his hands stroke over it and felt how Yugo’s body started to move. Yuya already wanted to stop but when he saw Yugo’s face all red and noticed that Yugo seemed to enjoy it, he felt better.

“Ah …that feels weird.” Yugo said his face even more red. “But good.”

“Glad you enjoy it.” Yuya said with an embarrassed smile. He felt that this whole situation wasn’t unnoticed by his body either. He nervously rubbed his legs against each other.

“It’s not fair if I am the only one naked here.” Yugo stared at Yuto who seemed to be really quiet but he couldn’t hide the blush on his face.

“I will take care of that!” Yuya’s innocent smile didn’t fit the situation he was in when he reached for Yuto’s pants who laid himself on the bed so Yuya had it easier. At the same time Yugo pulled down Yuya’s pants and underwear too which made the entertainer squeak in surprise.

By this time all three of them had nothing to wear anymore and stared at each other. It was a weird situation and something new but anything of that was awkward or was it bad. They actually were trying things so none of them had stress in what they could do and what not.

Right now they were enjoying the presence of the other one. Feeling the tension in their bodies they acted on what would be the right.

“So we said we would make this a new experience for you to make you forget. If you are okay with this?” Yuto asked and made Yugo laugh. “You are always so polite. I’m okay with that” He agreed with a blush. Yuto and Yuya silently agreed on what was about to do. Yuto sat behind Yugo and made him kneel in front of him with his back turned to him. He caressed Yugo’s butt, who softly moaned. At the same time Yuya started to caress Yugo’s nipples with his hand while he started to lick the other one. He couldn’t hold back a moan by himself. He never knew that making someone else feel good would make him turned on like this too. Yugo enjoyed the attention he got and wasn’t even able to do anything else.

It felt good and it felt right. There was no fear and no bad thoughts. He fully enjoyed the touches he got from his loved ones. He could hear behind him that Yuto had something in his hand. For a moment he didn’t touch him anymore but he could hear that he opened a bottle or something. Suddenly he felt something cold against his butt and before he could make it out Yuto slowly pushed one finger into him.  This made him moan in surprise. He bend his body from the new feeling. Soon he could feel how Yuto added a second finger in him. To distract him Yuya already made his way to his lips again and kissed him – pushing his tongue inside of him. Yugo grabbed Yuya’s body and let his hands wander all over him until he came to Yuya’s cock that already was hard too. Yuya sweetly moaned through their kiss when he touched him.

They looked at each other aroused. Yugo felt Yuto pulling him near with his fingers still inside of him. Over Yugo’s shoulder he gave Yuya a kiss. “You have to put lube on me too.” He whispered against his lips and Yuya never knew that Yuto’s voice could sound that hot like in this moment. He nodded and took the lube that was beside them. Yugo heard it and to give him better space he started to lean himself against Yuya’s body. He wouldn’t make it easy for him and wanted him to feel good giving him the treatment he got back. 

“Ah Y-Yugo!” Yuya moaned. He felt how Yugo started to suck on his neck. He was glad when Yuto guided him with his hand. He opened the lube and put something on Yuto’s cock. Throwing the lube away he took Yuto and started to move his hands up and down to spread the lube on him. Yuto’s moan made him more confident to move his length. Yuto enjoyed that treatment and closed his eyes for a moment. He gave him a sign to stop and Yuya did as he was told earning a little “thank you” kiss from Yuto that made him smile. Yugo felt how his butt got lifted up a bit. Yuya leaned himself back so Yugo actually was laying on him again. He felt Yuto slowly entering him and moaned loud. He felt a sharp pain at the beginning and tried to relax his body as good as he was able to. Holding Yuya under him did help a lot. He rubbed their cocks together which made the other one moan too. Yuto held Yugo tight and slowly pushed in more. His breath went fast. He started to slowly move himself when he felt that Yugo started to relax more. He bend his whole body at the feeling of Yuto inside of him and Yuya under him. He never knew it felt this good. Their bodies were rubbing against each other and after a while they found rhythm together.

It didn’t took them long to came after each other. By the end they were all laying on their backs, catching their breath again. No one said a word and for a while only their breathing was to be heard.

“That was …. Weird.” Yugo suddenly said and made Yuya laugh beside him.

“You just had sex with us and call it weird.” Yuto said amused.

“I didn’t say it was bad weird. It was good but still … weird. I mean it’s not normal for three people to have sex with each other right.”

“That’s true.” Yuya answered under his laugh. “But otherwise …we never were normal to begin with.”

“Agreed to that.” They laughed.

In the end they ended up with Yuto being in the middle of them again. It turned out that he was the calmest sleeper of them while Yuya and Yugo both loved to move in their sleep so it was the safest for him when they got their room.

Yugo yawned. “Thank you. For this and for everything.” He mumbled sleepy. “I never felt that good about my body since a long time.”

“Glad we could help you.” Yuto answered.

“I love you two …” Yuya mumbled already half asleep. Slowly their room became quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you could enjoy it!


End file.
